


Hogwarts

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [140]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2770793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where they're all students at Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Clint was a one of a kind student.

Not Dark-Lord-killing or the-boy-who-lived one of a kind, no. That was Mr. Harry Potter. Clint was rather unique, to say the least, compared to everyone else.

But so were his group of friends. 

There was Ms. Natasha Romanoff, Slytherin’s master of the Dark Arts even on her 2nd year. Mr. Bruce Banner, Ravenclaw’s Herbology expert. Mr. Thor Odinson, Gryffindor’s Elemental Magics extraordinaire. Mr. Anthony Stark, Ravenclaw’s Alchemy genius. Mr. Steven Rogers, Gryffindor’s star Seeker and Astronomy Einstein. And of course, Mr. Phillip Coulson, Hufflepuff’s go-to guy for help in any related to History and [Xylomancy](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Xylomancy_\(class\)).

But Clint Barton was different all together. 

Born by muggle parents and orphaned at an extremely young age, Clint was raised by a rather peculiar group of circus folk. At the age of 11, Clint received his letter to Hogwarts and was off, faster than they could stop him. 

That wasn’t what made Clint Barton unique though, yes it was part of what made him unique, but not that big a part. What made Clint Barton so special was that even in Hogwarts, he refused to use magic. 

A wizard not using magic.

His professors often sent him back to his room to retrieve his wand, which he oh so conveniently forgot. He’d get yelled at consistently by the prefect to get down from the bloody rafters before he hurt himself - other students stared at him strangely then, now it was just common occurrence - at which point he’d just scoff at them and hum a wordless song. After a few more minutes of nagging, the prefect would then go fetch Phil and ask him to get his boyfriend off the god forsaken rafters. 

Usually, it worked because Clint Barton is secretly a puppy who adores Phil to the point of blind obedience. Most of the time, Phil ends up being the puppy and following Clint up the rafters to make out until a professor comes to yell at them. 

Clint also often sought out Hagrid. Not for his company, although Clint adored the hairy giant of a man, he was more interested in the creatures in his care. If Clint couldn’t be found anywhere, he would usually be in one of the stables or the part of the forest where Hagrid takes care of the magical creatures.

The last time Clint went missing, they found him asleep cradled under one of Buckbeak’s wings. It was during one of their classes that he was found too. The whole class had teased Phil about his boyfriend being cute, and Phil wanted to be jealous, - because hey, he’s the only one who could call Clint cute, okay? - but found that he can’t because Clint really was adorable sleeping next to Buckbeak.

The next week, unsurprisingly, Hagrid found Phil and Clint sleeping under Buckbeak’s wing, cuddled together, Clint’s head on Phil’s shoulder and Phil’s rested on Clint’s hair. Buckbeak slept quietly with them too.

Clint wasn’t a squibb though, no matter what rumors Justin Hammer spread. He can use magic just fine. He just didn’t want to, not when he could do the same things with his own volition. So no, he doesn’t use magic to get that apple from the table; no he doesn’t levitate to get higher ground; no he didn’t start fires with his wand. He could do those things fine, thank you very much. 

Yet somehow, Clint was always at the top of his class. Without practicing his wrist flicks and pronunciations, his wandwork was always perfectly executed.

When Clint did use magic, it was for his own amusement or to impress Phil. Once he’d led Phil into and empty classroom and asked Phil to close his eyes. 

"No peeking." Clint told him,

"I’m not!" Phil said in response, a dopey grin on his face. Clint adored that look, would do anything and everything to keep that look there.

There was a rustling sound that Phil had associated with the long curtains of the classroom being pulled close and the tell-tale sound of Clint bumping his shin to one of the chairs.

"Be careful." Phil teased, trying to hold back a bark of laughter when he heard Clint curse at the stupid chair.

"Yeah, I got that." Clint hissed, there was a few more shuffling sounds before Phil could feel Clint’s presence in front of him. "Okay, open your eyes."

Phil did, and he saw…

Nothing.

Phil might as well not have opened his eyes because all he could see at the moment was utter darkness. “Clint, I can’t see anything.”

Phil swore that he could hear the other boy grinning, “I know. It was hard to find a room that would be dark enough to do this, you know.”

"Do what?" At Phil’s question, A tiny ball of blue light appeared in front of them both, cradled in Clint’s hands. Phil stared at the ball of light for a moment before looking up at Clint. His face was framed with the gentle touch of the light, making his eyes look far bluer than it had any right to be.

"This." Clint grinned at him, and gently pushed the ball of light upwards. It floated softly above their heads and hovered there for a moment. "Watch this." Clint raised his arms together, his fingers curled into fists before he separated them in an exploding motion. To Phil’s surprise, that’s exactly what the ball of light did. Exploded, into a million different pieces, scattering across the room.

It was beautiful. Almost like-

"It’s the night sky. The stars are even in the right places and all. I asked Steve to help me on that one." Clint explained. 

"It’s amazing." Phil continued to turn his head, letting the magnificence of it all wash over him. 

Clint gave him a relieved sort of smile,  ”Look, I even know the constellations!” Clint turned Phil so that he was behind Phil. His hand rested on Phil’s hip and the other pointing at the stars. “The three stars over there, the one that makes a straight line, that’s Orion’s belt. The four stars that sort of make an hourglass figure is Orion. He’s an archer.” Clint told him, but after the first constellation, Phil was no longer looking at the stars.

He stared at Clint, who was still smiling and pointing out the constellations he knew. Phil watched him, animated and happy. Phil never knew he could feel this content just by watching someone smile, then again, Clint was always different. 

"-and over there is Ursa Major." Clint finished, glancing at Phil only to find that Phil had been staring at him with this really enamored look on his face. Clint’s eyes flicked down at Phil’s lips, and Phil must have noticed, because right then, his lips quirked up in a smile. Clint looked back up to meet Phil’s eyes, and leaned in close, meeting Phil halfway.

Their lips touched and everything else was forgotten. Clint’s grip on Phil’s hip tightened a bit, but that only prompted for Phil to turn in Clint’s arms so that they faced each other now. Phil surged forward, deepening the kiss, his arms snaking behind Clint’s neck to pull him closer. Clint’s hands did the same, his arms resting on the small of Phil’s back, enveloping him in an embrace that only pulled Phil closer.

They both parted the kiss as if they had agreed upon it, and was smiling at each other with equally ridiculous grins. But they didn’t care. After all, who was to see but the stars Clint had created.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  

Clint read his list once more. He didn’t need to get a cat. He already had Sophie. Clint was pretty sure Hogwarts didn’t care if the cat he brought in was already fully grown… maybe.

Either way, at least that was one thing off his shopping list. 

“Now, WHERE THE HELL DO I GET ALL THESE OTHER SHIT?!” Clint cried out, frustrated. 

The list had things like brass scales, cauldron, wand, robes… The pointy hat, Clint could maybe get that from an old costume shop but what were work robes supposed to look like? What the hell is a standard size for a cauldron? Where does he even get ‘ _gloves made from dragon hide or something similar_ ’?Was a toy wand sufficient, or does he have to carve it himself? 

And that’s not even covering the books he needed to find.

Dear Lord, the books. 

None of the shops he’s been to, even the older ones, has heard of any of the authors or the titles on his list. None of the bigger, more commercialized bookstores had it either. He was starting to believe that the books were non-existent. How is he supposed to find books that didn’t exist?

Clint sighed for the umpteenth time that week. He’s searched almost all of New York City trying to look for the items on his list, and all he’s got crossed off is the cat that he already owned.

Maybe he could try the upper east side tomorrow.

With a scratch of his head, Clint started to fold the parchment, ready to put it away, when a strong gust of wind blew the parchment out of his hand.

“Shit! Fuck.” Clint cursed, running after his list. 

He caught up to the list after 3 blocks, bumping into multiple strangers, and almost knocking a hot dog cart over. And the only reason Clint caught up to the parchment was because it smacked a boy in the face. Great.

“Hey! Hey, that’s mine!” Clint called out to the boy holding his list.

The boy looked down at the paper and then back up at Clint with a sort of surprised look. Well, Clint would be surprised too if a piece of paper smacked him in the face and some unknown dude walked up to him desperate for the paper. 

“Hey, kid. That’s mine.” Despite the ‘kid’ comment, Clint thought that the boy was probably the same age as him. “That’s my… scavenger hunt list.” Clint lied through his teeth. He was getting good at that. “I need it to win the hunt.” Clint tried to swipe the parchment away from the boy, but the boy was faster. Which surprised Clint, no one was faster than he was in the circus, and that’s the bloody circus. 

“You’re a first year too?” The boy asked. 

“You’re- ?” Clint didn’t finish his question. He didn’t really need to. 

The boy nodded before handing Clint his list back. “I’m Phil. I’ll be going to Hogwarts this Fall.”

“Clint.” 

“Nice to meet you, Clint.” Phil said, all friendly and bright and ugh. 

“You too?” Clint wasn’t in the habit of saying things he didn’t mean, so the phrase sounded more like a question than an actual statement. “Oh, hey. Did you get the stuff from your list yet?” Clint asked. Maybe it was nice that he ran into Phil.

“Not yet. I was on my way to-”

“Do you think I could come with you?” Clint asked, failing to sound not desperate. “I’ve been all over New York trying to find any of the things listed down here, and so far I’ve only gotten the cat.” 

“Maybe you were looking in all the wrong places.” Phil suggested. 

“You don’t understand. I’ve been  _all over_  New York.” Clint insisted, because he has. 

“Have you tried the subway?”

“The subway? Why would I go to the subway for robes and wands and books?”

Phil smiled cheekily. “I didn’t understand it the first time either. It’s easier to just show you though. Come on.” 

So Clint followed Phil down into the subway, ignoring the murder-y feel of the events. 

“Are you sure this is the right way?” Clint asked not for the first time in the ten minutes they’ve been walking. “I’m pretty sure we’re headed for the City Hall Loop”

“Good. ‘coz that’s where we’re headed. Most of the abandoned subway stations here in New York are now marketplace for the Wizarding World.” Phil whispered. “City Hall Loop is the oldest one, I think. I’ve only been there once. Worth Street has the best candies, 18th has the coolest and newest brooms, and South Ferry has the best enchanted prank toys.” Phil rambled on.

“I’ve been to 18th, there was nothing there though.” Clint tried.

“Yes well, we can’t exactly have magical goods being sold in the open, right? You have to know how to open the door to the Wizarding World, Clint.” 

As soon as they arrived on the platform, Phil turned to walk to the left, counting pillars as he did so. They both stopped at the 9th pillar and Phil took a brick out of its spot halfway before turning it. He stepped back and turned to watch Clint as the blond marveled in the way the bricks between the 9th and 10th pillar started moving and turning to open a path for them.

Behind the wall was a bustling scene. People walking around, vendors selling their wares, shops filled with things Clint has never seen before, children running through the crowds. 

A whole market place hidden in the heart of New York!

And if what Phil said was true, then this wasn’t the only one.

“You got your money, right?” Phil asked, threatening to leave Clint behind if he didn’t move.

“All I got is American Dollars. Will that work?” Clint asked, it wasn’t much - $541, but it’s his life savings, and he was hoping it’d be enough to get him through to at least buying all the stuff he needed for the first year. 

“That’s cool. We can head over to Gringotts before we head anywhere else, get your money converted. The exchange rate is pretty good so… I think $50 will just about cover everything on your list.”

“ _Just $50??”_ Clint had to make sure he wasn’t hearing things.

Phil shrugged in return. “I don’t get how their Economic System works, but I think their exchange rate hasn’t changed since the 40′s. But we really shouldn’t complain-” 

“Oh, I’m not complaining!” Clint interjected, then after a moment, “Imagine how much pizza you could buy here with $10 though.”

That was the first time Clint made Phil genuinely laugh. He didn’t know then that it was far from the last one, and how much he’d grow to love that laugh.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/136689444186/ah-shit-i-had-to-write-this-twice-because-my)


	3. Chapter 3

 

“You seem tired.” Clint grinned over the counter. 

“I am tired.” Phil sighed. “I don’t understand how McGonagall didn’t pull her hair out when she was a teacher.” 

“She’s probably handled worse.” Clint shrugged, reaching into a tub and handing Phil a few toffees. “Here. To cheer you up.” 

“Thanks. But I think I’ll need more than just candy to cheer me up today.” Phil said, even though he popped two toffees into his mouth at a time.

“Phil Coulson! We do not blaspheme candy in this establishment.” Clint said, clutching his chest with mock horror.

Phil smiled a little, amused. “What about you? How’s work?” 

“Same old, same old. That floor board in the back is still creaking and Mr. Flume won’t let me fix it.” Clint complained.

From somewhere in the back, Mr. Flume yelled out. “You better believe I won’t. It adds to the charm of the place. Now stop flirting with your boyfriend, and get back to work.” 

“Welp, that’s my cue. You better leave. I’ll see you at home.” 

“K. I’ll order us something to eat before you get home.” Phil turned for the door and just before he was out, scratched the back of his left ear. 

Clint glanced at the people around the store. There were only a few people left as the sun was about to set. People tended to finish their shopping early when a mad man was on the loose. Even Mr. Flume decided he should close their shop earlier at least until the mad man was apprehended. 

In the shop, aside from Clint of course, were two middle aged ladies over by the Pixie Puffs, A teenager trying to pocket a box of Bertie Bott’s, a gentleman standing next to the Fudge Flies, and three other teenagers scattered in the store. 

Clint focused on the gentleman standing alone. He had a basket full of sweets it was almost bursting with candy. The man quietly approached Clint, placing the basket in front of the blond. 

“Would this be all, sir?” Clint asked, trying not to sound sarcastic.

“Yes.” The man answered quickly,

“Funny, I had a classmate, back when I was in Hogwarts, that used to buy this much candy every time we went to Hogsmeade.” Clint started. The man raised an eyebrow at him as if to ask ‘Why are you telling me this?’, and Clint waved it off. “Don’t worry, just sharing a funny thing. Anyway, I think he even ran away from Hogwarts in the middle of the week a few times just to buy sweets. And now, now he’s a wanted man. Got Aurors left and right looking for him.” 

The man stayed silent for a while before he sighed. “How long did it take you to find out, Barton?” Loki asked.

Clint leaned on the glass display and shrugged. “Didn’t really. It was Phil who pointed you out.”

“So you’re still together then? That’s admirable for the both of you.” Loki commented. 

“I would say the same about you, but I really don’t find you admirable.” Clint told him, “Now, you can come with us peacefully, or we could drag this out, your choice.” 

“You know how I love the flare drama. So why don’t-” Loki tried to pull his wand out, but froze when another touched the back of his skull.

“Unfortunately, I do not.” Phil said. “One move and I’ll blow your skull to pieces.”

“Sorry, I misspoke.” Clint tsked. “I meant its _his_  choice.” 

Loki leered at him, and Clint grinned like a cat. 

They took Loki away in handcuffs, and just before Clint and Phil were out of the store, Clint turned back to yell. “Thanks for letting me work here a day, Mr. Flume!” 

“You’re always welcome here, Clint. Although, next time, please try not to scare the customers away.” Mr. Flume said with a sigh. 

Phil laughed and Clint grinned. “Where’s the fun in that?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/139168190776/dreamin4evemore-you-seem-tired-clint)

**Author's Note:**

> Here on tumblr


End file.
